


Lonely Christmas

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Broken Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, mentioned Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Kihyun and Hyunwoo get reacquainted at a party
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lonely Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> mama was shit, im pissed :/

_Loosen up,_ Minhyuk said, _It’ll be fun_

The music blares in his ears, his suit feels stuffy and uncomfortable and he’s not having a good time. To top it all off, Minhyuk pretty much stranded him for some guy. _Typical_

He’s not even mad at Minhyuk at this point. He made the decision to come to a random Christmas party Minhyuk got invited to.

The alcohol isn’t doing much, and he feels awful. He texted Minhyuk forty minutes ago and the other was nowhere to be found. He’s very close to calling a cab and leaving without him, but he’s a good friend so he’ll wait a little longer…

Just then, as he’s wallowing in self-pity, he catches sight of a familiar figure. It can’t be, he thinks. Maybe the alcohol really is working, and he’s starting to hallucinate because there’s no way _the_ Son Hyunwoo is standing right across the bar from him.

His head turns and yup, it’s definitely Son Hyunwoo. Kihyun ducks his head down, hoping Hyunwoo doesn't catch sight of him.

Whatever gods that are up there are not in favour of him tonight because Hyunwoo does see him and approaches him

Kihyun curses in his head and tries to compose himself as Hyunwoo slides into the seat next to him

“I’ll take two bar specials please” his voice is a tad deeper than Kihyun remembers

“Fancy seeing you here” suddenly Hyunwoo’s voice is much closer and Kihyun startles a little. He turns his head and sees that Hyunwoo is very close to him, leaning sideways into Kihyun’s bubble.

Kihyun almost drools at the sight. Hyunwoo looks like he just climbed fresh out of a K-Drama, he looks a lot bulkier than the last time Kihyun saw him five years ago. Kihyun would totally take Hyunwoo home if not for their awkward past.

Honestly, their breakup wasn’t a dramatic, gut wrenching heartbreak. They just had two separate visions for themselves and wanted different things.

Kihyun realizes he’s been quiet for too long when he notices the little quirk on Hyunwoo’s eyebrow (he gushes inside a little) “I could say the same to you” he replies lamely, internally cringing at himself

“So..how’ve you been?” Hyunwoo continues “Oh yeah, how’s your photography thing going?”

“It’s going really well,” he lies (he’s probably going to be out of a job in three months but Hyunwoo doesn’t need to know about that)

Hyunwoo nods slowly “Good…that’s good”

The bartender slides two glasses in front of them and Hyunwoo takes one in his hand, sliding the other one to Kihyun

It’s awkward. Very awkward. He doesn’t know what to say to Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo’s busy fiddling with the ridges of the glass, he-

His train of thought crashes when Hyunwoo speaks up again hesitantly, “You don’t hate me, do you?”

Kihyun’s eyes go wide a bit at Hyunwoo’s question “No..why would I? We both wanted different things and a relationship would’ve held us back”

“But dropping that bombshell on you one day before I left abroad was kind of a dick move” 

It really was. Their breakup wasn’t the hardest thing ever, but it wasn’t an easy thing to move on from either. Kihyun was shocked, to say the least, but deep inside he knew Hyunwoo was bad at things like that and he could’ve innocently forgotten about those things.

Kihyun thinks over his next words “It was definitely awful timing but I’m not holding it over you” he settles on that

Hyunwoo sighs and takes a sip from the glass, making a face once the liquid touches his tongue. Kihyun follows suit and they spend the time catching up and drinking away.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is so crappy, watch me make a second part of this after i'm done with this christmas stuff
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
